Yellow Kingdom
by Otaku Galaxy
Summary: Based off of the song Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in the lands of the Yellow Kingdom, there lived a greedy king and queen. The Yellow Kingdom was once a small country, but from the king's greedy hands, it grew quickly.

"More, I must have more." The king told himself and the rest of his servants this. "More, more," both of the royal leaders chanted. "More, more."

One day, the queen gave birth to two twins, a boy and a girl, both blessed by the tolling of the church bells when they were born. They had the deepest and purest shade of yellow for their hair and shimmering blue eyes that reflected the sky.

The two twins were named Rin and Len. Because of the rulers' lust for money, at age nine, Len was sent to another country to become a noble there to serve the other royal family.

On that day of his departure, Rin was held back by her mother as she watched her brother torn away. Her father was in the carriage, riding with him.

"Len!" Rin had cried, reaching her hand out to him as the carriage was driven away. She struggled against the queen's tight grasp while stinging warm tears streamed down her face.

Inside the carriage, Len's eyes were watery and his knuckles white from the tight fist he made. "Rin, I'll come back for you," he promised to her, but the words trapped inside the cage he was in, never heard by his dear sister.

This was the day of the pitiful twins' horridly fated separation.


	2. Lost

Len and Rin grew up slowly, each and everyday thinking and missing each other. Len was sent to the Blue Kingdom as a peace symbol while Rin was stuck in the Yellow Kingdom with the weight of the kingdom as the new queen on her shoulders.

Len made out to be a great young man who was well educated in music and literature. He was advanced in his fighting skills for being only twelve. His actions, everything he learned, he dedicated them to Rin. To be well educated was to not embarrass her in front of social parties and such; to be fluent in fighting was to protect her from others who would stand as a threat to her.

Rin, on the other hand, turned into a cruel girl. She was bossy and played with others, twisted them to her advantage. The horrid king had told her that to be successful, she must practice these skills. So she grew up to forget and let go of any feelings for others unless they were for Prince Kaito of the Blue Kingdom or Len.

Prince Kaito was in love with a poor maid in the Green Kingdom, though. She was named Miku, and had a dazzling smile and the prettiest green hair. Often he'd leave the Blue Kingdom to visit her when she was on the way to the market. Rin knew and didn't try to hide her hatred for the girl.

The Red Kingdom's princess, Meiko, also loved Miku, despite their genders. Meiko went over to the Yellow Kingdom to visit the royal family, as the girls do play together sometimes. The topic about Kaito and Miku was brought up for some reason, and Meiko had commented that Miku was a beauty while Rin had snarled harsh thoughts about her.

Meiko never thought that Rin was this cruel and mean. They argued and fought with each other, until they took it too far and Rin shoved Meiko to the hard marble wall. As she banged against the wall, her head also made contact with a sharp decor table corner, and much blood was lost.

The Red king was already furious about the Yellow king's greedy hands. The king had wanted to take over his land and his kingdom. Now Meiko, his dear daughter, was unconscious with a large loss of blood.

Soon, the Red and Yellow Kingdoms went to war because of their disagreements. Many lives were lost in the battle. The Red king was killed, while, being the coward he was, the Yellow king was safe and sound inside the castle walls when the war was going in. The Yellow Kingdom won, and the Red Kingdom's princess harbored a deep grudge for the loss of her father.

Meiko decided that she would avenge her father by bringing the downfall of the Yellow Kingdom by killing the Yellow queen and king, and she did. A few months later, the queen and king were announced dead by murder from poison. Meiko was satisfied, for the while.

She didn't think that the king and queen would leave the next position to Rin. Rin had been trained to become the next queen. "All this power is great, but it can be taken within a blink of an eye." This was taught to Rin, and so she was ready for this position. She kept the kingdom safe and steady.

And then, Meiko was ready to murder again.


	3. Found

Two years later, Rin still ruled the Yellow Kingdom. Meiko was slowly carrying out her plans to assassinate Rin. Len became the best of the best in the Blue Kingdom, and was allowed to go back to his home with Rin.

Len arrived in the same carriage he was in when he left the castle. Rin greeted him from where she had been when she struggled after him. Tears of joy were streaming down both of their faces as Len leaped out of the carriage and into her arms, and she did the same in his arms.

"Len." She whispered into his ear. "It's you." He nodded and stroked her golden hair. They both leaned back and let their foreheads touch, smiling and laughing. Suddenly, he knelt to the ground on one knee, and held out his hand.

"You are the queen, and I am your servant. Even if the world was against you, I will always be on your side. I'm willing to become evil for you, if it's what it takes to serve you. So don't worry and just be yourself, and smile." Len vowed to his beloved sister. Rin giggled and took his hand.

"My dear servant, then remember that tea time is always at three." Len kissed her hand gently, and she pulled him up. "Let's go now!"

And the twins ran to Rin's balcony for tea time as the bell tolled thrice.


	4. Miku

"Len, I need you to go to the Green Kingdom to pick something up for me." Rin sat at the edge of her bed and picked at her hair. Green Kingdom. The thought of Miku flashed through her mind and she felt deep hatred.

"Yes, Queen. Shall I leave now?" Len was cleaning up after Rin's balcony tea time. Leftover tea and cookies laid on the golden tray he held. Rin nodded. "Okay, I'll leave as soon as I finish cleaning."

She shook her head. "Just leave the tray there." And with that, he left the room to go to the neighboring nation. She got off her bed and picked up a vase nearby; then she checked outside. Len was in a carriage, riding away. With him out of hearing range, she threw the vase against the wall.

"THAT MIKU!" Rin threw a fit in her room, screaming and almost ripping her hair out. He eyes were wild with rage as she banged her fists against the door. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her..."

She had heard that Prince Kaito confessed his love and proposed to Miku. This was the last straw for her. "I can't take it anymore, no more, no more; Miku must die. I can't stand her; she's nowhere as cute and good as me and she doesn't deserve him at all!"

Rin crumpled on her bed, sobbing and grasping a picture if Kaito. "Kill Miku, I must have her killed."

In the other nation, Len was strolling through the markets holding the finest bread and jewelry Rin had ordered. In the crazy market stalls and the busy crowd, he bumped into someone. When he bowed in apology, he held out his hand and helped the fallen girl up.

She had the greenest hair and the prettiest smile, but not as bright and wonderful as Rin's, he thought. "Are you okay?" The girl took his hand and got up.

"It's fine." She laughed and joined a tall man with blue hair. "Bye!" Len stood there, gazing at the girl.

"Come on, Miku. Let's go." The blue man said to her as she placed her hands on his arm. As the couple strolled away, Len concluded one thing.

This is what it means as love at first sight.


	5. Rage

A few hours later, Len returned to the castle where Rin was. His heart was thumping from thinking of the beautiful girl he had ran into earlier. As he entered her room, he saw the mess she had made in her anger. She clutched to a golden picture frame with the photo of a blue haired man. It was Prince Kaito of the Blue Kingdom.

Len could only see her silhouette lined against the setting sun. Black tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the bedsheets. "...Ki..." The words were so light and soft, easily snatched away by deafening silence. Rin kept on gasping and silently sobbing.

"Yes?" Len asked his queen as she suffered from jealousy. She cried some more before she gave out her orders.

"...Ki...kill her for me." The young girl looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her knuckles white from holding onto the picture too tightly. "You must kill Miku..." Tears uncontrollably streamed down her face. "I can't stand it anymore, Len. I love Kaito, and she's taking him away from me!"

The name Miku was familiar, who was it? Len thought. He mentally gasped in realization. That's what the blue haired boy called the girl I bumped into earlier. He must have been Kaito and the girl must have been... His thoughts trailed off. I need to kill my first love.

No. No, I can't do that. But the queen has ordered it. Len stared at the ground, stuck at split crossroads. Whom am I to choose, tell me, please, he begged silently to no one.

"Len?" Her sobbing was more controlled now, but still continuing. "Are you okay?" She stared into his eyes and clutched tightly onto his coat.

The queen's order is absolute, he told himself. Len forced a smile. "I'm fine, Rin. When do you want her dead?" He gently placed his hand on her wet cheek and removed the tears from her face. He understood from the look on her face. "Yes, Your Majesty. At once," and with these last words, he fled out of the room once again.

Len rode the best tamed horse to the Green Kingdom and sought for the maid. Miku's tender smile flashed into his mind as he and the horse galloped away from the stables of the castle. As soon as he reached the town where he has met her the afternoon, he tied his horse to a lamppost.

The young boy wandered the streets until he had found the maid outside, at an old well gathering water for the family she served. "Hello." She greeted him with a smile and waved to him. "How are you?"

He was surprised at her question, and bit back his bottom lip and forced out, "I'm doing quite well." His words were sharp and bitter. His hands were behind his back, covering the knife he held. "Miku..." he whispered softly, but the name was covered by the wind that suddenly gusted through the silent night.

"I'm sorry." Len charged at her and stabbed her in the heart. Her body flinched and was forced backwards, but only for a while. She took in the attack, and then Miku unexpectedly hugged him with her diminishing strength. He froze, and felt the blade that dug into her chest. She only closed her eyes and smiled sadly as she died, collapsed like a doll in his arms.

Len removed the knife from the bloody wound and gently set the slightly warm corpse down by the well. Her face was still smiling, the beautiful smile. Positioning her hands gracefully on her dress, he kneeled right above her, his face a few feet away from hers. Len slid his hand onto her cheek and felt tears on her soft skin. Was she crying also? He placed his thumb under her lashes. No, it wasn't her tears. It was his. Why, why can't I stop my tears from flowing?

And then he fled the murder scene.


End file.
